Stories From the Second Generation
by QuiverFullofWords
Summary: Stories from Berk's next generation, the children of our favorite heroes from the How to Train Your Dragon universe. Come, watch as their lives unfold and the future of Berk comes to rest within their hands...
1. Story Info!

**Hello there and welcome to my story! Before everything gets started, I wanted to lay down a bit of info. This will be a series of short stories and one shots based around the lives of the the main cast of HTTYD and their children. Most of this will be focused around the children, but there will be chapters devoted to the lives of our favorite heroes, of course. :)**

* * *

 **First things first, I have planned out the following pairings:**

 **Hiccup and Astrid**

 **Fishlegs and Ruffnut**

 **Snotlout and one of my OCs, Torrun**

 **Tuffnut and various different women.**

 **If you don't like these pairings, then this may not be for you. Just a fair warning.**

* * *

 **Now, the kids:**

 **-Stoick and Asta Haddock, Hiccup and Astrid's twins.**

 **-Anjora Jorgenson, Snotlout's daughter.**

 **-Soren Ingermen, Fishlegs and Ruffnut's son.**

 **-Ranveig, Freydis, and Ulfnutt Thorston, Tuffnut's children from three different women.**

 **I am also considering accepting a few other OCs into the story so long as they're well written, but only a few and that's IF I decide to do so.**

* * *

 **I suppose that's all there really is to tell so far. I hope you stick around to read and review! :)**


	2. The Haddock Twins

The Haddock twins were born in winter, in the thick of a raging ice storm that rattled the doors of the great hall and howled through the village streets. Most of Berk's citizens were holed up in the hall, sheltered away from the wind and the cold, huddled together around the great hearth in the center as they slept. The tables had been pushed against the walls to make room for the many people and dragons that were taking shelter there for the night. All was silent as they slept, a great hush having settled over them, and the only sounds were the shrieking of the wind outside and the snoring of the hibernating warriors.

But not all of Berk's people were at rest in the hall. Just down the road, hidden away by the thick wooden walls of the chief's house, were the chief, his exhausted wife, and an exasperated Gothi. The peace that had prevailed in the mead hall was nonexistent here, Astrid's cries of pain far louder than the wrathful storm outside, at least to Hiccup's ears. She'd gone into labor over twelve hours ago, just before the storm hit as Valka rounded Berk's villagers up to escort them to the mead hall. With no time to move all of their preparations for this day into the hall, they settled into their own house with Gothi. Now it was just after midnight and the process had grown more than strained as Astrid struggled with the pain of her contractions.

She let out another cry, gripping Hiccup's hand with more force than should have been possible for someone so exhausted, as she tried again to push. So far she'd been pushing for just over two hours to no avail. Gothi had scribbled her explanation into the ashes from the fireplace: The babies were positioned oddly and it was making things difficult. But, the old woman assured him, there was no need to worry for they would come and all would be well.

But with every scream of pain from Astrid, Hiccup doubted her reassurances more and more, until finally it happened.

One head crowned and after another two pushes the baby was free, only to be followed closely by the other. The first was a girl, swiftly placed in her father's waiting arms as Astrid struggled with the second baby. She was small and pale, gasping as she bore her first cries. Even in her pain, Astrid reached for her desperately, longing to alleviate her daughter's fears. But her attempts to help her daughter were cut off by her own cries once more as her son began to emerge- feet first.. This time it took five hard pushes to free him but once he was free he wasted no time in bellowing his distress.

Astrid took her daughter as Hiccup took his son and together they calmed their crying children. In the minutes that followed all either of them could do was marvel at the squirming bundles in their arms. Both were small with strawberry blonde hair and Hiccup's green eyes. They were also almost impossible to tell apart once they were wrapped in the sheepskin blankets Hiccup had made himself for this day.

Nearly blinded by tears of happiness and relief, Hiccup clambered his way onto the bed beside Astrid and handed his wife their son. With one baby in each arm she nursed them and the pair whispered lovingly to their twins.

Gothi watched them from where she stood, cleaning up the mess of the birth from the floor and pulling aside the ruined sheets and dirty blankets. She smiled wistfully at the chief and his wife and their two beautiful children. She had never had children of her own, instead being the one to bring everyone else's into the world, and though helping to bring about new life was rewarding and beautiful, Gothi sometimes did regret never having a family of her own when she had the chance.

But all saddness melted away when she heard the new parents whisper the names of their babies into the night air.

 _Asta and Stoick…_


End file.
